


Whiskey and WiFi

by CeliPuff, Ketch22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BDSM Negotiations, Bratty Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel has a Panty Kink, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, DestielFFPrompt, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Whiskey Sharing, wifi stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Cas may have lost a WiFi connection, but when he makes his way over to his neighbors house, he ends up gaining something much better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 451
Collections: Destiel Smash Fest, Team Dean's Red Ass





	Whiskey and WiFi

Castiel paced his apartment, wondering how the hell he was going to make this deadline. All he had to do was click submit on his reports and the damn Wifi cut out completely. After an hour on hold with the damn internet company, he hung up more annoyed than before. _Monday. This is beyond ridiculous._ To make matters worse, he had opened a bottle of Jack much too early and was in no condition to drive. _Why did I put off submitting this?_

He had been teased more than a few times for being too punctual, and was trying not to be so damn predictable. Cas had planned on pressing the submit button at 4:59pm on the dot, just to see if anyone would notice, and now here he was staring down at his _late_ report at 5:23pm. With a sigh, he dialed his boss’ phone number to deliver the bad news. “I’m sorry Mr. MacLeod. It seems I won’t be able to submit the reports this week. My internet went out and I am… in no condition to drive. They won’t be able to fix it until Monday morning.”

“Why, Castiel. You sound intoxicated. Started your weekend a little early I presume?” Even through his British accent, Cas could tell he was amused. “Normally I have your reports a day early.”

“I know, sir. It won’t happen again.” He sighed and took another drink, because why not?

“I know. Enjoy your weekend, and send the reports on Monday. Oh, and Castiel…”

“Yes?”

“Have a drink for me. We all know you need it more,” he joked.

Cas huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” 

Regardless of being off the hook, it still loomed over his head. He hated not making a deadline, hated being behind in any way. Cas had just enough liquor in his system to gain some courage. 

He had met his hot neighbor in passing a few times. Based on his clothes, he had to work in some type of auto shop or some type of hard labor, but that was about it. Cas had purposely kept to himself, not just because he was socially awkward, but because Dean was entirely too hot to be human. 

Working from home meant Cas’ people skills were incredibly rusty, but thanks to a Mr. Jack Daniels, he was feeling a little more confident as he walked over to knock on the door opposite to his. Dean swung it open and looked surprised, but not in a bad way, in fact he looked happy. “Hey there, neighbor.” He checked out Cas’ Chewbaca pajama pants and grinned. “Nice.”

 _Dammit, I should have put on appropriate pants._ “Um…” he looked down at Dean’s R2D2 pants and huffed a laugh, “right back at you.” 

“Thanks. Come on in, finally here to borrow some sugar or somethin’?” Dean stood aside and waved an arm to usher Cas inside. 

He went and took a quick glance around before facing Dean. “Or something, actually. I work from home, I take care of the finance reports for a company ca—” He cleared his throat and then continued. “Sorry, I tend to overshare. Anyway, my internet is out and the damn place won’t come out until Monday to fix it. Is there anyway I can borrow your internet for the night? It would only take a few moments to submit the report and then I could log back out forever. Promise.” 

It didn’t take good people skills to see how much Dean tensed before he spoke. “Oh man. Uh…” Dean scratched the back of his head and blushed. 

“Is this a problem? You just happen to be my closest neighbor. I don’t mean to intrude. I can bring you a bottle of Jack to pay for it. The store had buy one, get one half off, so I figured, what the hell? I opened one, but the other is sealed.”

“No no, it’s just… I’ve been using your WiFi since I moved in. If your internet is out… mine is out. M’sorry… how about I pull out some of _my_ Jack, and we just have a drink?”

Cas stared at him a moment and then they both busted out laughing at the situation. “Yeah sure, I’ll take a drink.” 

*********

“In what world would those be equal?” Cas asked with a laugh. He and Dean were on their third drink and both of them were grinning with flushed cheeks. Dean had the nerve to say his WiFi ‘borrowing’ was the same as borrowing sugar. 

“Cause, it’s probably even more convenient for the neighbor since they don’t even notice it’s missin’.” The logic — though flawed — still made sense. Cas hadn’t noticed his neighbor was skimming off the top. 

“Okay, but hear me out. A bag of sugar is less than three dollars, Dean. Have you ever wondered why your internet is so good?” Cas wasn’t mad in the slightest, but this was definitely the most entertaining conversation he’d had in months… maybe years. 

“Hell yeah, I noticed! Look, it was supposed to just be for a few days while I picked a provider, but man, your WiFi is smooth as shit. I couldn’t give it up. They offered me some bullshit package with half the speed as yours and I just… didn’t do it. I’m sorry, I can help pay for it.”

Cas laughed and took another drink. “No, my job pays for mine anyway. And you are correct, I never did notice anyone was ‘borrowing’ any.”

“Your air quotes are adorable, you know that?” Dean visibly checked him out and Cas forced his gaze away. He was sure Dean had a girlfriend. 

“How did you get my password?” He asked curiously. 

Dean cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. “Uh, my friend Charlie. You’ve probably seen her, she’s a loud, nerdy redhead. She is really good with that kinda shit.”

Cas hoped Dean didn’t notice him physically relaxing at the word ‘friend’. “Oh, I thought that was your girlfriend.”

Dean laughed harder than expected, “yeah, that’s a big no. We bat for different teams. She’s a lesbian and I’m gay. Would never work. Plus, she’s like a sister.”

Cas decided to just ask. “Okay, so… no boyfriend, then?” 

“Nope. You?” Dean asked, not even bothering to ask Cas if he was gay — not that it was a secret. Dean wasn’t the first person to guess right about Cas. 

“No. Not for a while… a long while.” He admitted and when Dean held up his glass to cheers, he huffed a laugh and clinked the glasses together. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Cas almost said no, but there was something about Dean that made Cas want to tell him. It felt nice to have a personal conversation with someone who looked like they actually gave a shit about what you were saying. They shared stories of shitty ex boyfriends and shared another drink. The conversation flowed beautifully… all the way up until Cas slipped that he was a dom. 

_Shit! Damn whiskey!_ “Sorry, that was too much information.” 

The look in Dean’s eyes was completely unreadable, and Cas had a moment where he wasn’t sure if Dean would just call it a night. He looked down at his glass and twirled it around in his fingers, but when Dean finally spoke, Cas was taken aback. “My ex was… my dom.”

Cas looked up from his hands and once again met his gaze. Dean was completely unreal. His eyes were an indescribable green, and Cas didn’t miss the way beautiful freckles were peppered across his nose and cheeks. His lips looked so soft, Cas pictured them around his cock with Dean bound on his knees and he had to shoot back his drink to push that painful visual from his mind. 

He wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand, he wanted to ask questions. _What kind of sub are you, Dean? You’re a brat, aren’t you? Yeah, one look inside those eyes told me you were bratty._ Cas absolutely loved a brat. They weren’t for every dom, that was for sure, but Cas favorite thing was fucking the brat out of his partners, just to wake up and have to do it again. 

The air was thick and what they both wanted was instantly apparent by their body language. Dean licked his lips slowly, the bratty smirk Cas expected was perfectly on display and in response, he set his glass down without looking away and sat up straighter. With one arch of his eyebrow, Cas saw everything he needed to see in Dean.

Dean was good. Yes, he was a brat, but he was also a good boy. Cas knew Dean would do much better with praise than with degrading, and that was just another notch on their compatibility list. 

Cas _would_ dom Dean… one day. 

Not today.

Too many people jumped into the world of BDSM before the trust was gained. The trust needed to have an all consuming, positive play session wasn’t something handed out. It had to be earned. The dom had to prove they were worthy of it. Cas had been staring entirely too long, and it took all of his resolve to break the tension and look away. 

“I think you want what I want.” Dean said bluntly and Cas, again, wasn’t surprised. 

“Yes, very much.”

Dean set his glass aside. “What are we waiting for? You’re about 30 too, right?” Cas nodded and he continued, “same here, we aren’t just some confused kids. We know what we’re doing.”

“Dean. I am a very specific dom. I will not scene with you until you trust me. Fully and completely. I also want to trust you. We need to go over hard no’s before we ever decide to take that course.” Cas explained, happy to see Dean wasn’t instantly shutting down at the rejection. 

“That makes sense. Should we… start?” Dean offered.

“No, Dean. Not tonight. I would like to take you to dinner first.” _Please don’t run._

Dean grinned and sat back in his chair. “You askin’ me on a date, Cas?”

“Yes, I am.” Cas grinned and sat back as well. 

“Well… yes. I’d like to go to dinner with you. I just have one question, what do you like to be called?” 

“Castiel. My proper name. You?” 

“Castiel…” he tested it, and Cas had to pretend it didn’t make him want to bend Dean over the recliner he was sitting on. “I like it.” Dean blushed and scratched his head nervously. “I uh, like to be called… sweetheart and… baby. I dunno why, they just feel good to hear.”

“Of course it does. It helps you feel how wanted you are, it helps you feel valued.” Cas wanted to walk over and help Dean feel confident in his desires. “How do you like ‘good boy’ Dean? Be honest. I am very big on honesty and communication.”

“Yeah, I can see that. I like it… a lot.” He blushed again. 

Cas knew that answer before Dean spoke, but he was glad Dean chose the truth. “You don’t have to be ashamed of what you like, okay? That is the first step toward trust. Being open about your likes and dislikes. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? I already want to know more… I want to know everything.” 

“Yeah, course. You’re not leavin’ already, right?” For a split second, Dean looked worried. 

“I can stay longer, I don’t have anywhere to be.” 

Dean got up and crossed the space, sitting right next to Cas and then looking him in the eyes. “I understand and agree to waiting on the other stuff. But… I…” 

“Me too.” Cas rushed out as Dean’s mouth slammed into his. 

Their first kiss was much more heated than Cas ever imagined it could be. Dean was on his lap in seconds, and all of Cas' senses were overtaken. It felt so incredibly right that he didn’t understand how they had lived across the way for eight months and never once noticed the palpable sexual tension between them. 

Dean was the first to pull away to catch his breath, and when he pressed their foreheads together, he huffed a laugh. “Why are we waiting again?”

“Dean.” Cas forced his gaze up to meet his. “I only said I will not _dom_ you until we are ready. I never once said I wouldn’t bend you over this couch right now and fuck you so hard you forget your own name.”

He closed his eyes and rutted his erection against Cas’. “Awesome.”

Cas pushed Dean’s flannel off his shoulders and then rucked up his T-shirt, sliding that over his head to get a good look. Dean was all hard muscle and smooth lines, and the sight caused his mouth to water. He leaned in, flicking his tongue over one tiny nipple and dragged his nails down Dean’s back as he arched. 

The possibilities flipped quickly through Cas’ mind, from taking him slow and sweet to fulfilling his initial promise and fucking him so hard, he’d feel it for a week. Part of him wanted to go with the former, but if Dean was going to learn to trust him, he needed to be able to take Cas at his word. _Rough it is, then._

He bit down, rolling that little bud between his teeth until Dean gasped and clenched his shoulders, then he pulled back with a soft, low chuckle. “Take your pants off and get on your knees, I’ll be right back.”

When Cas returned from his own apartment with lube and a condom, Dean was on his knees, but he wasn’t naked. He was wearing some pink satin panties, and everything about him looked delicious.

The hair on the back of his neck stood as his senses heightened, his razor-sharp focus on the bulge in those pretty panties. “Well, you… _mostly_ listened.” He walked over, sliding his thumb across the expanse of Dean’s bottom lip and pulled it down, exposing the bottom row of his teeth. “You’re gorgeous, Dean.”

“Thank you, Castiel. Not so bad yourself. Can you slide down those pajamas for me?” He grinned cockily and licked his lips.

Cas huffed, rolling his shoulders slightly with the effort it took not to discipline him. It wasn’t time for that yet, so he’d let Dean get away with being a brat… for now. _Well, mostly._ “You have teeth, don’t you?” Cas raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side as he moved his hand and toyed with his waistband. 

Dean’s eyes widened with desire and he leaned in to mouth at Cas’ clothed crotch. He bit the waistband and pulled back as he reached down to palm himself.

Lust shot down Cas’ spine as he helped Dean get to his prize, then carded his fingers in his hair and tugged gently. “I get the sense you’re going to be a _very_ good boy for me someday, sweetheart. Now open your mouth.”

After another bratty smirk, he opened and instantly leaned forward to lap at Cas’ leaking tip. It took about thirty seconds for Cas to realize what a _gift_ Dean was, and despite knowing he could happily finish down his throat, he decided to reward him by not making him wait any longer. 

He pulled Dean off of him by the hair and hauled him up, kissing him and squeezing his ass. “I think we’ll leave these on, hm?”

Dean nodded and kissed Cas again, he only pulled back to ask, “how do you want me?” before slamming their mouths back together again.

 _Everywhere and at all times._ Cas gripped Dean’s hips and broke the kiss, spinning him around and bending him over the front of the couch. The moment Dean braced his hands on the back of it, Cas lifted one of Dean’s legs to the cushion and squatted down, burying his face in the fabric barely clinging to that perfect ass. 

Dean pushed back with a deep laugh. “Fuck, yeah... own me, Castiel.”

He nipped at the curve of Dean’s ass as his own cock throbbed with need, then hastily slicked his fingers and shifted Dean’s panties to the side to expose him. He licked a broad stripe between his cheeks and nudged a single finger in, growling with the frustration of how long this would take. 

“Come on, Cas. I can take it.” Dean pushed back again with a growl of his own. It took everything to let it go and settle for a quick slap on the ass, but Cas could instantly tell Dean loved it.

In no mood to stall if Dean thought he could handle it, Cas hastily stuffed in a second finger and began to scissor them, twisting as his other hand explored Dean’s skin then dipped back down to keep the fabric out of his way. 

Dean groaned, still pushing back onto Cas’ fingers. Cas took a moment to admire Dean’s beautiful body and the perfect freckles that peppered his back and ass. One day, he’d take his time with Dean, One day, he would learn every mark on this man’s body.

He worked him open quickly, noting every sound and shift of Dean’s body and filed it away for the future. By the time he was sure he was ready, Cas was leaking down his own thigh and shaking with need. “Tell me you want me, Dean. Tell me you want me inside of you.”

“Fuck, I want you so bad it hurts. Need you, Castiel. Split me open, bite me, pull my hair, I’m yours.”

 _I’m absolutely going to need to put that sort of talk on my ‘absolutely necessary’ list._ Cas shuddered, obliging by biting his ass before taking a few, painful moments to roll on that damned condom. He shucked off his shirt and lubed himself and Dean, then wiped his hands on his shirt and lined himself up. 

Not one to disappoint, Cas fisted his hand in Dean’s hair and yanked his head back to gain access to his neck, sucking a bruise as he slid inside of him in one thrust. He was immediately overwhelmed, Dean felt so good it was unreal. 

Dean’s moans were sinful, and it was quite obvious he relished the burn. “Fuck yes! Shit... you’re big as hell, Cas... m’so fucking full.”

He rocked forward slowly, stretching him out further and smirking at the way Dean’s ass was trying to hold him in. Cas pulled out completely just to tease him, smacking his cock against Dean’s perfect, puckered hole and shoving back in, groaning at the added friction from those panties. “Do you think you can come on my cock? You ruining that satin…” he trailed off with a grunt, digging his nails into Dean’s hips and slamming into him. 

“Ah!” He cried out in pleasure. “Yeah... yes... Castiel. Fuck! Right there.” Dean’s head rolled back and Cas could see his flushed cheeks and slack mouth.

Cas draped himself over Dean, wrapping his broad hand around Dean’s neck and pulling him into a kiss as he thrust in, deep and brutal. Dean’s body was jerking each time, making it hard to hold that kiss and Cas eventually gave up, biting his shoulder instead. 

The second his teeth latched on Dean was coming. He glanced around to watch as his throbbing cock leaked spurt after spurt of white come. Dean’s noises had Cas biting harder, gripping him harder, _fucking_ him harder. 

When Dean’s body went slack and pliant, Cas slowed, taking long draws in and out as he peppered kisses over his gorgeous skin. “You’re perfect, Dean. Every inch of you, and now you’re _mine.”_ He pinned Dean to that couch and buried himself deep, emptying into the condom until it was so heavy it started slipping off. 

Dean huffed a laugh and dropped his head forward. “Can we get tested and skip the condom next time? I want to feel you come inside of me.”

Sliding out was a travesty. “Yes, the sooner the better.” Cas tied off the condom and looked around awkwardly for the trash can, locating it quickly and disposing of it. “Are you alright?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean plopped down and grinned. “If I woulda known this would get you over here, I woulda had Charlie cut off your internet months ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ketch for helping me with this random one shot. I was so damn stuck after that first kiss it would have just sat in my docs forever.
> 
> Also, thanks Blue for being our beta again — and for the amazing art!!!


End file.
